Kejar dan Kena
by Chocochino
Summary: Karena bahkan anak bertubuh lemah seperti Peter pun akan selalu mencintai permainan kejar-kejaran, dan berharap dia bisa memainkannya sepanjang istirahat yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. For IHAFest July: New, FFC: Hidden Reality, and FFC: When I was Elementary School


Peter Sealand bukanlah seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup kuat untuk berlari terus-menerus sambil menyingkirkan setiap penghalang yang ada. Dia lemah dalam permainan kejar-kejaran yang dimainkan hampir setiap hari di kelasnya.

Namun tetap saja, inilah permainan kesukaannya.

* * *

**Kejar dan Kena**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, one-shot, ficlet, Indonesian, AU, third-person-POV, Sealand-centric, mass chara-death, confusing plot, angst failed, Friendship/Spiritual/Humor/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Tragedy RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro** for **IHAFest July: New, FFC: Hidden Reality, **and **FFC: When I was Elementary School**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PRAK. PRAK. PRAK.**_

_**BRAK. BUM. SRAK.**_

"Hei, larinya lebih cepat sedikit! Aku ada di paling belakang, nih!"

"Awas, Natalia ada di belakangku, ce—yah!"

"Hore, Ivan jaga! Awas, Ivan sekarang jaga!"

Seharusnya ruangan kelas 5-B Hetalia International Primary School adalah sebuah ruangan besar yang digunakan untuk mempelajari pelajaran kelas 5 SD dengan suasana yang sangat kondusif. Namun sepanjang mata memandang, ada belasan bahkan puluhan anak-anak kelas 5 SD yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam ruang kelas, menyingkirkan benda apapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka dengan tak berkeperibendaan. Alhasil, dengan anak-anak yang masih berlarian di dalam kelas dan meja serta kursi yang berserakan setelah digeser dengan kasar, ruangan itu lebih mirip dengan bangkai Titanic daripada sebuah kelas.

Kejar-kejaran adalah permainan yang paling disukai oleh semua siswa kelas 5-B, tak heran kalau mereka memainkannya setiap jam istirahat tiba. Walaupun mereka tidak berlari di alam bebas dengan angin yang bisa menyapu wajah mereka dan menimbulkan keceriaan, berdesak-desakan untuk melompati kursi dan membanting meja ke dinding untuk membuka jalan adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Ivan Braginski menghela napas panjang. Adalah kesalahan besar untuk menjadi barisan belakang dalam kumpulan pelari, apalagi saat yang menjadi pengejarnya adalah Natalia Arlovskaya. Sepupunya itu selalu ingin menempel dengannya sampai bersikap obsesif, padahal Ivan juga ingin bergaul dengan yang lain. Alhasil, dia sering menyerahkan diri untuk terkena tugas jaga dan hanya mengejar Ivan seorang!

"Ivan, kenai aku, _mon cher! _Kenai aku!"

Di pojok kelas, ada Francis Bonnefoy yang sudah merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Semua orang sudah tahu, kalau Francis mendapat tugas jaga, dia tidak akan mengenai temannya dengan hanya menepuk pundaknya, tapi sekaligus memeluk orang yang dia kenai erat-erat! Tidak heran kalau semua orang lebih takut lagi kalau bocah Prancis itu yang harus mengejar mereka.

"Tidak akan, Francis! Ah, Peter, kena kau! Santai, Peter yang jaga sekarang!"

Malang bagi Peter Sealand. Dia bukan hanya murid paling muda dan bertubuh paling kecil di antara yang lain, namun juga yang paling pintar. Tahun ini, dia baru saja melewati kelas 4 dan masuk ke kelas 5-A, tetapi pindah kelas karena sering ditindas di sana. Murid-murid di kelas 5-B memang banyak yang nyaris tinggal kelas, namun setidaknya lebih bersahabat daripada para penindas sok berkuasa di kelas 5-A.

Karena Peter tidak terlalu jago dalam pelajaran olahraga, anak-anak kadang-kadang suka bersantai kalau dia yang berjaga—tidak akan ada yang bisa dikenai olehnya. Setiap kali bocah kecil itu nyaris bisa mengenai salah satu dari anak-anak, mereka sudah mempercepat larinya sampai tidak bisa tertangkap.

"Alfred, kau ke—"

"Wek!" si pecinta hamburger sudah menjulurkan lidahnya dan melompati meja, meningkatkan kecepatan larinya dan berhasil melarikan diri dari Peter, sementara bocah itu masih mengambil napas untuk lanjut berlari. "Seorang _hero _tidak akan terkalahkan oleh seseorang sepertimu!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang kena, Peter."

Arthur Kirkland, sang ketua kelas abadi yang maha adil dan baik hati, mengulurkan tangannya. Sangat bersinar dalam jam pelajaran olahraga, namun selalu dipecundangi oleh matematika dan pelajaran-pelajaran semacamnya. Hubungannya dengan Peter sangat dekat, seperti kakak-adik. Maklum saja, Arthur tidak memiliki saudara, sementara Peter sering dibela oleh Arthur. Kalau bocah pirang itu sudah terlalu lama tidak mengenai siapa pun, maka Arthur akan dengan sukarela menyerahkan tangannya untuk dikenai.

Dan permainan kembali berlanjut sampai bel berbunyi keras tanda istirahat berakhir, lalu perjuangan untuk merapikan keadaan kelas seperti semula akan segera dimulai. Petugas piket, semangat ya.

* * *

.

.

Sakit itu rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau tubuhmu sakit parah sampai tidak bisa masuk sekolah, saat teman-teman yang lain sedang asyik mengikuti darmawisata ke kebun binatang. Peter sebenarnya sudah menantikan hari ini sejak sebulan yang lalu dan sudah menyiapkan tas dan camilannya sendiri saking senangnya, sayang dia harus terkena demam tinggi seperti ini.

"Mama," mata biru bulat itu memandang sedih, "kira-kira teman-teman Peter sedang apa ya? Apa mereka sedang memberi makan binatang? Atau mereka bermain kejar-kejaran juga di sana, tanpa aku? Mama, aku ingin ikut jalan-jalan!"

Sang ibu hanya bisa mengelus kening anaknya dengan lembut. "Sabar sayang, demam kamu pasti sembuh. Tapi hari ini kamu tetap tidak bisa pergi, kan kamu masih sakit."

Bocah malang itu hanya bisa menunjukkan raut kekecewaan di wajah polosnya, lalu membiarkan parasetamol yang terkandung dalam obat panas yang baru saja dia minum membuatnya tertidur lelap, dan membuatnya tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikabarkan oleh pembawa acara televisi—karena bahkan sang ibunda yang mendengarnya langsung harus menahan sesak di dada dan sedikit bersyukur atas demam anaknya.

"Kecelakaan lalu lintas baru saja terjadi sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Sebuah bus terguling dari jembatan menuju sungai deras di bawahnya, lalu meledak. Bus itu membawa rombongan siswa kelas 5-B Hetalia International Primary School yang akan pergi darmawisata ke kebun binatang setempat. Derasnya aliran sungai dan ledakan yang dengan cepat terjadi membuat semua penumpang diperkirakan telah tewas."

* * *

.

.

"Aku tidak mau masuk kelas 5-A! Aku ingin belajar di kelas 5-B saja! Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku! Mana teman-temanku dari kelas 5-B? Pak Vargas, mereka semua ada di mana? Jawab aku!"

Peter Sealand sudah tidak memperhatikan semua ledekan yang dilontarkan dari mulut jahat anak-anak penghuni kelas 5-A. Dia terus bertanya kepada Pak Lovino Vargas, sang wali kelas, tentang keberadaan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya sudah meninggal itu.

"Peter, mulai sekarang kau akan masuk ke dalam kelas ini lagi. Kau tidak bisa masuk ke kelas 5-B lagi."

"Pak Vargas, aku tidak mau masuk kelas ini! Semua orang di kelas ini jahat! Aku mau masuk ke kelas 5-B saja!"

Perlahan, tetes air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di manik biru laut itu akhirnya tumpah seiring dengan penolakan pemiliknya atas kelas 5-A. Melihat bocah lemah di depan kelas itu menangis keras, seorang anak laki-laki beraura menyeramkan bangkit berdiri. Dia adalah Kiku Honda, orang yang menjadi pemimpin semua penindasan atas murid yang terlihat lemah seperti Peter Sealand.

"Ah, dasar cengeng! Masa karena hal seperti itu saja, seorang laki-laki menangis seperti itu? Peter memang anak payah, nih!"

Teman sebangkunya, Im Yong Soo, ikut menimpali kata-kata temannya. "Kiku benar. Anak lemah seperti Peter, tidak pantas ada di sekolah ini. Dasar anak cengeng!"

Murid-murid lain yang ada dalam kelas mulai mengikuti Kiku dan Yong Soo, semuanya memberi tatapan mengolok-olok, sama seperti kata-kata pedas mereka. "Peter anak cengeng, Peter anak cengeng ..."

Diledek seperti itu membuat tangisan si pirang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Huaa! Aku tidak mau belajar di kelas ini! Semuanya jahat!"

Dengan rasa tersiksa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya, ditambah dengan ejekan bertubi-tubi dari teman sekelasnya yang baru, membuat Peter tidak pernah merasa bersemangat untuk masuk sekolah—senyum kecilnya baru muncul saat bel istirahat.

* * *

.

.

Kaki-kaki itu melangkah menuju kelas 5-B yang terabaikan. Semua meja dan kursi tersusun begitu rapi, tidak ada kotoran sekecil apapun di lantai, tidak ada suara berisik selain dari sol sepatu yang mencium ubin dingin.

Namun di mata biru laut seorang anak laki-laki kecil bernama Peter, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah kelas yang sangat ramai, agak kotor, dan pastinya berantakan. Dia bisa melihat seisi kelas 5-B sedang bermain kejar-kejaran tanpa dirinya.

"Hei, aku juga mau ikut bermain, boleh tidak?"

Arthur berhenti sejenak, lalu berteriak keras-keras. "Kalau begitu, sekarang Peter yang jaga! Awas, Peter sedang menuju ke arah kita!"

Anak itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun dia merasa seakan-akan kakinya berlari begitu cepat sampai dia merasa nyaris terbang. Dia juga bisa dengan cepat mengenai Gilbert Beilschimdt yang berhasil dia hadang jalannya.

"Kena kau, Gilbert!" Peter menyentuh lengannya dengan jari, lalu berbalik arah dan berlari secepat mungkin. "Awas, sekarang Gilbert yang jaga!"

"Ah, kenapa aku yang _awesome _ini bisa kena?" si anak kelewat narsis itu menggerutu, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. "Ya sudah, laki-laki ter-_awesome _di dunia mau lewat! Hati-hati, semuanya!"

Hari itu dan seterusnya, setiap kali sang siswa loncat kelas itu mendatangi kelas lamanya, mendadak dia bisa berlari mengimbangi kecepatan teman-temannya yang lain dan ikut menggeser meja dan kursi dengan keras untuk membuka jalan seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, kelas 5-B menjadi acak-acakan seperti kapal pecah setelah istirahat. Karena itu, sebagai seorang pembersih sekolah yang bertugas untuk menjaga kebersihan sekolah, Toris Laurinaitis merasa cukup kelelahan karena harus merapikan semua meja dan kursi yang berserakan.

Entah mengapa, hari ini firasatnya membuat kedua kakinya melangkah menuju kelas 5-B di jam istirahat. Dan entah mengapa, pemandangan yang diproyeksikan oleh kedua lensa matanya sanggup membuat laki-laki itu terbelalak.

"_Roderich kena! Awas, sekarang Roderich yang jaga!"_

"_Ah, kenapa aku bisa tertangkap begini? Aku akan balas dendam! Hiyaa!"_

Seorang murid bertubuh kecil mengeluarkan begitu banyak suara yang berbeda-beda dari banyak orang, sedang asyik bermain kejar-kejaran sendirian, menyingkirkan ataupun melompati meja dan kursi yang menghalangi jalannya sampai ruangan yang baru dia rapikan kemarin sore. Sendirian, dia membuat keributan yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh satu kelas.

Lalu Toris sadar. Anak ini adalah Peter Sealand, satu-satunya murid kelas 5-B yang waktu itu tidak ikut dalam darmawisata, sehingga dia masih hidup sampai sekarang, dalam keadaan sedang berhalusinasi tentang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sontak, sang pembersih sekolah pergi ke ruang guru dan berteriak, "Peter Sealand, murid kelas 5-B, sudah gila!"

***TAMAT***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Seriously, this is short. Karena baru aja bikin fic sampe 14k, aku masih agak capek. Jadilah males nulisnya dateng, hahaha :D semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua. Maaf banget kalo misalnya temanya yang mestinya ceria-ceria anak SD malah jadi berat begini ._.v entah mengapa pengen sesekali coretngebashcoret membuat tokoh yang lemah semakin terlihat lemah, dan Sealand yang dipilih!

Lalu apa hubungannya sama New? Yah, karena sesuatu yang baru berarti akan ada perubahan, bukan? Kematian seluruh teman Peter dan kelas baru Peter yang isinya para pem-_bully _membuat adanya perubahan dalam hidup Peter. Sayang, tokoh kita satu ini tidak bisa menerima perubahan tersebut.

Dream out Loud! =)


End file.
